Rephaims life with his brothers and twin sister with their younger sis
by Samtemplesangel
Summary: Okay so in the book Rephaim only has brothers so i added five sisters to this and one of them is rephaims twin. It's sorta like a perfect world but not like that i dont know where this stories gonna go. Let me know what you think of my sisters idea. Sucky summary sorry.
1. Choices and mistakes

**Choices and Mistakes**

** I do not own any HON characters all I own is Skysong, Silversong, Feathersong, Rainsong,Wolfsong, Hakan, Hania, and Dyami all rights to HON characters go to P.C and her daughter Kristin I know it seems like I took the character Skysong from Tamara Pierce but I didnt I used the name without thinking so for those of you who read Tamara Pierces books dont get mad at me its not the same character just the same name.**

Skysong's P.O.V

I watched as my twin brother Rephaim sat on our bed in our hotel room thinking about god knows what. I walked to him and sat next to him; I knew that if Rephaim needed my advice on something that he'd tell me. It had been a few days since we had left our home town trying to escape from _HIM _and it was starting to take its toll on my twin as we fought to find a safe place for us and our younger siblings to live.

I wrapped my arm around Rephaims shoulders and he leaned into the comfort I always offered him when I thought he needed it. Our brother Nisroc and his twin sister Silversong were laying on the opposite bed sound asleep. I looked at Rephaim and was glad they were asleep because he was crying. We both hated it when our younger siblings caught us crying so we always tried to keep from crying as we remembered the siblings we left behind.

Rephaim turned his head and pressed his head against my shoulder. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around him. It was one of the few things we could have done for each other during the time our so called father had been beating us before we were old enough to leave and take some of our siblings with us a few of our brothers and all four of our younger sisters. Rephaim and I were used to comforting each other when we were helpless against _HIS _onslaught when he was beating one of our siblings or one of us. We had taken a total of four brothers with us Nisroc being the oldest out of the four of them. The others names are Hakan, Hania and Dyami they were in sleeping bags on the floor along with our sisters Feathersong, Rainsong, and Wolfsong.

I rubbed Rephaims back when I felt his shoulders begin to quiver, I could tell he was fighting to keep from sobbing. We had left our siblings behind and I knew he was upset that we hadn't been able to save them as well. Rephaim and I froze the minute we heard a familiar voice talking with the hotel manager demanding to know where we were. I felt Rephaim grip my shirt, and move his head to where he could easily hear what was going on.

"I don't know who your talking about sir." the manager said.

"Yes you do I know my children are here!" _HE _exclaimed.

I traded a glance with Rephaim and we both knew we'd have to get out of there before he found us or found a way to make the manager cave and tell him where we were. We listened as they both left then we silently began to wake our siblings. Nisroc went to say something or complain about being woken up but I slapped my hand over his mouth and gave him a look. Nisroc shut his mouth and everyone began to silently pack up.

I peeked out the window to see where _HE _was at at this point and I saw his car leaving the motel parking lot. I turned around and nodded to my siblings and they silently made their way out to Rephaims car and my car. We packed up then my sisters and I got into my car while Rephaim and our brothers got into his car. I started my car and lead the way out of the parking lot. I drove to the intersection and then let Rephaim get in front of me. We drove all night until we finally came to a small town called Henrietta, Oklahoma. Rephaim pulled over and got out and walked back to us. I rolled my window down and pointed at a house that was for sale we knew we could share rooms we had before we'd ran off with our brothers and sisters.

Rephaim and I looked the house over before deciding to buy it. I had saved up plenty of money from working on cars before Rephaim and I were old enough to take our brothers and sisters away with us. Rephaim had saved up to we had worked together so we had both saved our money. We made sure everyone had their own rooms and then we began to unpack. My room was next to Rephaims as Silversong's was next to Nisroc's the others rooms varied.


	2. The first one to make trouble

**Meetings and threats**

** I do not own any of the HON characters I own the characters you do not know all rights go to P.C Cast and her daughter Kristin Cast accept the characters that aren't in the books.**

Rephaims P.O.V

I opened my eyes the next morning to the sounds of arguing coming from the kitchen. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and got up. I walked out of my room wearing only my jeans and stopped and stared. The ones arguing were Silversong and Nisroc they get along as well as Skysong and I do. I stared at my younger siblings knowing they'd end up waking everyone else up. That was when I heard the shower running in the hall bathroom. I went back to Skysong's room and saw that she wasn't in her bed. I walked back to the living room and saw that Silversong had punched Nisroc in the jaw.

I shook my head at him and went to the kitchen and saw that the coffee pot was already on and that the coffee was almost done. I shook my head ruefully hating that my twin always knew when I would be up before I did. I went to the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon knowing my twin wouldn't want anything else unless it was something she could keep down early in the morning. I began to make breakfast when the shower turned off, and a few minutes later Skysong came out of the bathroom wearing tight jeans and a form fitting tank top. She was drying her hair with a towel and I smiled at her she had two dove feathers in her hand; I went to my sister and gently took them from her. They had been our mothers and the raven feathers had been left for her first born son by her grandfather. Since I was her only son after her death I was the one that had inherited them.

I set the feathers on the counter and went to flip the eggs and bacon while my sister poured us both a cup of coffee. I finished making breakfast when Feathersong and Hakan came out of their rooms yawning and rubbing their eyes. Feathersong had been given her name because of the feather shaped birth mark right over her heart. _He_ had decided to get her arms, shoulders and back tattooed with feathers of different colors from different birds the main two that stood out though were the giant raven and crow feathers. It had been done when she had only been five years old and he didn't let the tattoo artist stop until her back was covered and her shoulders and arms.

I glanced at Feathersong but she shook her head. I sighed when she only grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and went to take a shower before our other siblings got up. Skysong glanced at me and in that glance I read her unasked question. I shrugged at her telling her I had no clue what we were going to do about our sister not eating properly. The only one who could really get her to eat was Hakan and he was only a few months older than her. Our father had several women wrapped around his finger, but none of them had survived giving birth to any of us. Hakans mother had been a few months ahead of Feathersongs mother they were as close as twins sometimes closer.

Hakan poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table next to Skysong as Silversong came back in from the backyard. She looked like she had been crying but none of us commented. I glanced over towards Nisroc and saw that he looked ashamed. He opened his mouth to talk to Silversong but she went right past him and slammed her bedroom door. Nisroc flinched and headed to her room and knocked on the door.

"Silversong please...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry sis come on..." he whispered.

"Go away Nisroc...If you wished I'd never been born why don't I just go back to _HIM_?!" Silversong screamed.

I flinched and I saw Hakan and Skysong do the same. It was rare that Silversong screamed at Nisroc but for him to tell her he wished she'd never been born was a major thing even between them. I saw Skysongs uneasy look and I knew I felt as uneasy as she did but we had to try to get them to work this out.

"Silversong please I didn't mean it I'm sorry your my twin sister, my opposite, my balance; please Silver I'm sorry please forgive me..." Nisroc pleaded.

"Nisroc I hate fighting with you...I just want things to be normal between us brother...I just wish none of this had happened to make us who we are..." came Silversongs soft voice.

They were both right Silversong was the one to balance Nisroc out. When he was angry she was calm. When he was upset she was the best one to cheer him up. Nisroc was the more talkative of the pair while Silversong was the silent one. Silversong hated when they fought or when Nisroc turned his temper on her he didn't do it often it was rare to the point she hated it when it happened. If he did it a lot more I knew she would try to leave and go back to _HIM_ if she thought it was better.

"Silver I hate it to it won't happen again sis I promise...please don't go I can't lose you Silver..." Nisroc's voice was softer than before.

"I don't want it to happen again Ni-ni...I can't take it if it does..." Silversongs voice sounded like a whimper as she used her child hood nickname for Nisroc.

Hakan looked uncomfortable at hearing all the emotions coming from both of them at once wasn't something any of us were used to. I could tell that we were all uncomfortable. I finished making breakfast and went to get the others up. I got Rainsong, Wolfsong, and Hania up with ease but I had to flip Dyamis mattress with him on it off the bed frame to get him up. I fixed them all plates of food and orange juice. None of us glanced at Silversongs room where Nisroc had disappeared not long ago.

A few hours later found Silversong and Nisroc laying on the couch together watching a movie that had come out a year ago that Silversong loved. Feathersong and Hakan were outside in the back yard playing soccer. The others had either gone out or went back to bed. Skysong and I were in the workshop working on an old mustang that someone wanted restored and fixed to the point it could be driven on trips and other things. I heard Silversong call out into the workshop that someone was at the door. I sighed knowing she and Nisroc are to comfortable to get up and answer it. Skysong took pity on me for once and went to answer it herself.

"Rephaim come here!" she called out a few minutes later.

I sighed and walked into the house and went to the front door. I stopped and stared shocked at what I saw there in the doorway were two police officers, and between them was Dyami. I fought the urge to slap his forehead instead he settled for a blank face that only his twin could read.

"Can I help you officers?" he asked politely.

"Yes this boy here seemed to have gotten into a fight and hospitalized the other boys." answered one of the police men.

"I'm sorry about that we've recently moved here and he hasn't had a chance to get accustomed yet." I said.

"That's all right we just don't want it to happen again." the other officer said releasing Dyamis arm.

Skysong pulled Dyami into the house and lead him to his room. I thanked the officers and apologized again before they left and I shut the door firmly. I groaned and rubbed my face, then I headed to Dyamis room where I heard Skysong scolding him fiercely. I opened the door and saw Dyami looking at the floor in shame and regret. None of our siblings liked being scolded by Skysong it made them ashamed that they had upset her and let her down from her expectations on their behavior. I left the room and went back to the garage and ran my hands through my hair. I worried about if _He _would find out or not, but I couldn't be sure.

Skysong came out a few minutes later and we got back to work on the car. A few hours later Skysong made lunch for everyone. Skysong and I called it quits for today when we saw that it was almost four-thirty. Silversong was making dinner for everyone while each of our brothers took a shower one after the other. I was last to take a shower because I didn't take as long as the others. When I got done in the shower I got dressed in clean clothes and went to the kitchen. Skysong was just serving dinner as I sat down at the island.

I grinned as everyone immediately dug into their food. Skysong was a good cook no matter what anyone said. I smiled gratefully at my twin as she set my plate down in front of me along with a glass of water. I started to eat when she sat across from me. We all ate in silence because we were all to tired from our busy days. I had no idea that it would get worse the next day. We had no idea how drastically our lives would be changed forever.


End file.
